supersmashstrikersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario
"Woah! I'm beat!" '''- Wario '''Wario is Mario's ill-tempered rival and the president of WarioWare, Inc. History Melody's Music Box Wario first appeared in Aboard the Airship!, where him, Waluigi and K. Rool fought Mario, Luigi and DK on board Bowser's Airship. Eventually, all three of them were knocked unconscious as the airship crashes. At the end of Viridian City!, it is revealed the Wario survived the doomship crash. Wario showed up with his Diamond City goons at the end of Herons of Serenes Forest!, where they burst into the hut that Mario and some of the members of the Shooting Star Strikers were trapped in, ready to kill Mario. At the beginning of Invasion upon Daein!, Wario and his goons prepared for their assault until Yoshi shows up with a cure that can help Mist recover from her poison coma. After Mist recovers, Wario and his goon friends began their assualt on the Shooting Star Strikers. Mario and Wario began wrestling with each other until Mario runs out of the hut with Wario follow him. Wario then pulls out a gun, attempting to shoot Mario, but Mario snatches the gun and shoots Wario instead. Red String of Fate When Bounce Man stole Prof. E. Gadd's time machine and travelled back to the point where Wario's about to kill Mario, he accidently punched Wario into a river, but Wario somehow survives. This caused an temporal paradox as it brought Wario back to life in the present. His first order of business is to hire Biride and capture Mario in return for money. When Biridie returned with the red-capped plumber, Wario kicked Biride out, saying he lied to him about the money thing and shot Mario. He then uses E. Gadd's time machine to resurrected his fallen goons, as well and send them to attack Brazil. However, this triggers Blanka as Wario's goons kidnapped his mother, Samantha, and he went on a hunt for Wario. Quotes Melody's Music Box *"Duh-duh-duh!...Wario's still alive!" *"Alright, Mario! Time to die!" *"Hey! Are we going to watch you guys argue, or are we going to spill your blood?" *"No! It's too late! You've already foiled my plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, already let my brother get crushed in a falling airship, and to make matters worse, somehow you managed to hack into my computer and replaced every video file I had with a video file of 'The Black Cauldon.'" *"Okay, okay, that's it, that's it, enough of this boredem! WarioWare employees, it's time to murder." *"Get back here!" *"Pow-pow!" *"My microgames were a commerical hit and I spend all that money to buy valuable stuff. Including this gun. Besides, what do you expect me to do? Knock you dead with my elbow? Or Jump on you to knock you unconscious and toss you off a cliff? But anyways, with this gun, I'm going to shoot you with it until you're dead." Category:Antagonists Category:WarioWare, Inc. Category:Melody's Music Box Characters Category:Rocket Koopa Organisation Category:Red String of Fate Characters Category:Humans Category:Males